


Mechanic!Eustass Kid x Rockstar!Fem!Reader

by crapitskizaru



Category: One Piece
Genre: Celebrity Reader, F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, Smut, mechanic kiddo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 03:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crapitskizaru/pseuds/crapitskizaru
Summary: [Modern, nsfw scenario between mechanic Kid and his literal rockstar girlfriend after she got done with a concert ]





	Mechanic!Eustass Kid x Rockstar!Fem!Reader

The LED alarm clock on the counter showed exactly 7:00 PM when the man finished fiddling with a broken thermostat in his latest customer’s car. It took him almost the whole evening, but Kid still wasn’t content with how it turned out. If the circumstances were different, he’d have stayed in the workshop until another test drive confirmed that the vehicle is in its satisfactory condition. However, it was not to be. At least not today. 

As soon as the alarm clock beeped faintly, the man snatched his leather jacket from the chair and stormed off into the cool air of the night, cursing a couple times while struggling with the keys to the main door. 

When the engine of his Impala roared, Kid already knew he was going to be late. Despite that fact, his hateful driving and honking at half of the city’s car population as he made his way towards the concert hall signaled the man didn’t want to give it up that easily. He had to see her. 

And when the car finally shut down on the parking lot, he wanted nothing more than just show up at the backstage and peek from behind the curtains, signal that he’s there, proud and watching. 

He fiddled with the seat belts and, by pure accident, his gaze landed on the dark marks of the smelly, car lubricant on his pants. A faint sting reached his heart when the man briefly scanned his face in the front mirror. His hair all tousled and spiked, lipstick smeared unconcernedly and the heavy odor of grease mixed with oil completely saturating his clothes. 

“Is this really how you’re going to show yourself on  _her_ concert?” he internally scolded himself, hand ruffling the wild hair in uneasiness. 

A couple of minutes passed, during which the man did nothing more than just stare blankly at the concert hall behind the car’s windshield and carry on a battle with himself. 

Finally, with a surrendering scowl, he furiously kicked the door open and got out, steps immediately directing to the backdoor. Showing up as a total have-not was still better than  _not_  showing up at all. 

The man dismissed the guard with a quick document and permit show-off. He caught himself crumpling the hem of his wrinkled shirt while pacing through the hall’s corridors and immediately pressed his palm flat-on to his thigh. If merely showing up at the concert gave him so many anxiety feels, he couldn’t imagine how  _she_ must have felt, every damn time. 

And finally, he saw her. The blinding lights, the reflectors, the immense commotion and the crowd’s loud chanting all sheathed around the single figure in the middle of the scene. Her voice echoed around the hall in waves, not quivering for even a faintest second. 

Kid leaned against the wall with one hand holding the curtain, his lips curling into a proud smirk. And when she peeked to the side, he sent her a reassuring hand-wave, his palms shaking a little. Was that woman really his girlfriend? 

He tried to push away the picture of dozens of fans swaying to the rhythm and just relish in the way her soothing voice brought up certain notes from time to time. She was breath-taking. She was astonishing. 

After, what it seemed like, mere minutes, the show was over, as she walked off the stage with a polite salute.

She smiled, oh, God, she  _smiled_ , in that cute way that made her cheeks pop-up a little. It was the most beautiful smile in the world. 

Her arms looped around his neck when she appeared on the backstage, her turned-off mic being tossed somewhere to the side as their lips connected in a loving kiss, one that people who haven’t seen each other for literal ages share. 

He never let her down. In spite of the constant calls from her family, saying how they support her career, now that she actually played a big part in the music industry of course, he was the only one waiting for her after the show. Always the only one, greeting her with a reassuring smile and mere presence, lessening the constant anxiety and fear that usually accompanied her during concerts.

“Hi, babe~” he couldn’t help but smile widely into the affection at her words, picking her up from the ground and tenderly swaying a couple of times. “How was it?” 

“You’re amazing,” his words were muffled when she deepened the kiss, legs wrapping around his waist to signal she needs him nearer,  _closer_. When he moved his lips to the crook of her neck to suck lightly at the sweet-spot he already knew by heart was there, she curled her fingers in his tousled hair and inhaled deeply. 

A faint, anxious knot rose in his stomach, cheeks stinging with embarrassment. There she was, in her neat rock-star outfit, completely exposed in front of him, and how does he pay back? With a smelly car grease and dirty clothes? 

“You smell like home,” she mumbled against his temple, eyes closed while relishing in the intimacy. The man couldn’t do more than just tighten his hug around her, lips attacking her neck with more passion when a tag of relief washed over his mind.

He wanted to say he loves her. For the first time, he really needed to say it out loud. But, just like before, it seemed a bit out place; simply  _cheap_.  

So instead, he supported the back of her thighs with a strong grip and stumbled to the nearest service room without breaking the kiss for even a second. The door were kicked shut as the man growled, feeling her body radiating with heat against his chest. 

His jacket fell to the floor, followed by his belt and her simple, black shirt as they hastily striped each other, in order to close the remaining distance between their bodies. 

“I need you closer~” the man groaned upon hearing her whisper, resting her back against the wall. It didn’t take much for him to grow harder than he had in a long time, as her shorts pooled around her ankles, lacy underwear already pushed to the side. 

When he slowly rolled his hips in between her thighs, the whole world somehow shifted and became  _her_. Her gleaming skin, covered with a layer of sweat, hair sticking to her temples, and that sparkle in her eyes that could easily become the only reason he managed to wake up in the morning; her presence filled his heart as the man thrusted deeply inside her, the even pace different than his usual, harsh manner of love-making. 

She moaned his name, legs clamping around him harder as she lovingly caressed the back of his head. The room became silent once again, his hips only producing the faintest sound when they connected with her inner thighs. 

“Where is my little star? I need to see her!” they both flinched upon hearing a muffled voice behind the service room’s door. It shouldn’t be surprising that her manager, a man of great charisma, was looking for her right after the concert, but it still remained as an annoying hitch. 

“Don’t stop,” she whispered, feeling his pace slow down a bit. Huge hands cupped her butt when the man picked up his pumps, head buried to the side of her face. Thankfully, the manager’s voice quickly subsided as they were left alone once again, grateful of each other’s presence. 

So when Kid heard her satisfied sigh, he couldn’t help but think how lucky he was to have her. She was everything he ever dreamed about, sticking with him through thick and thin, and he would easily trust her with his own life, any time of the day. 

“I love you,”  he mumbled against her cheek, arms pressing against her smaller frame as he felt a huge burden lifting up from his heart. There,  _finally,_ he said it.

She just chuckled and shifted her lips to meet his in another affectionate kiss, one of her hands traveling down his warm chest as her breasts jolted slightly with each of his thrusts. “I know~” 


End file.
